Trident of the swamp
The trident of the swamp is a trident-class magic weapon requiring 75 Magic to wield. It is made by using a magic fang on an uncharged trident of the seas with a chisel, requiring 59 Crafting to do so. Unlike its predecessor, it is only tradeable when uncharged. The staff has a built-in magic spell that can be used regardless of the spellbook the player is using, although it cannot be used to autocast any other combat spells. The spell gives no base experience and grants the player 2 Magic experience per damage dealt. In addition, the spell possesses a passive effect in which successful hits have a 25% chance of inflicting venom on their opponent. If the player is wearing a serpentine helm, the chance is increased to 100%. Like all trident-class weapons, the spell cannot be used against other players in the Wilderness. The only way that the spell can be used against other players is during the Castle Wars and TzHaar Fight Pit minigames, as well as the Clan Wars minigame if the clan leaders enable it. Players can give ten kraken tentacles and an uncharged toxic trident to Lieve McCracken to create an enhanced trident of the swamp, which holds 20,000 charges instead of 2,500. 170px }} |text1 = Uncharged |item2 = The trident of the swamp is a trident-class magic weapon requiring 75 Magic to wield. It is made by using a magic fang on an uncharged trident of the seas with a chisel, requiring 59 Crafting to do so. Unlike its predecessor, it is only tradeable when uncharged. The staff has a built-in magic spell that can be used regardless of the spellbook the player is using, although it cannot be used to autocast any other combat spells. The spell gives no base experience and grants the player 2 Magic experience per damage dealt. In addition, the spell possesses a passive effect in which successful hits have a 25% chance of inflicting venom on their opponent. If the player is wearing a serpentine helm, the chance is increased to 100%. Like all trident-class weapons, the spell cannot be used against other players in the Wilderness. The only way that the spell can be used against other players is during the Castle Wars and TzHaar Fight Pit minigames, as well as the Clan Wars minigame if the clan leaders enable it. Players can give ten kraken tentacles and an uncharged toxic trident to Lieve McCracken to create an enhanced trident of the swamp, which holds 20,000 charges instead of 2,500. 170px }} |text2 = Charged }} Combat styles Charging In order to use the trident's magic spell, it must be charged with various runes, holding up to 2,500 charges when fully charged. Charging the trident requires level 75 Magic. Each cast requires 1 death rune, 1 chaos rune, 5 fire runes and 1 Zulrah's scale, costing + + + * 5}}}} per cast, and * 2500 + * 2500 + * 2500 + * 12500}}}} coins to fully charge it. Any remaining charges within the trident can be removed at anytime to recover the runes. If a player dies with the trident, any scales that were used to charge it will appear on the floor along with the uncharged trident (if it's not protected on death). Maximum hit The maximum hit dealt by the trident is dependent on the player's current Magic level, starting at 23 with level 75 Magic and increasing by one every three Magic levels, up to a maximum of 33 at level 105 (obtainable only through super magic potions in a Nightmare Zone dream, or with an imbued heart). Both magic damage bonuses and stat boosts will modify the max hit of the spell; likewise, stat-reductions will lower the damage. With an occult necklace equipped, the maximum hit possible is 36. With an occult necklace, a tormented bracelet, and an imbued slayer helmet on a Slayer assignment, the maximum hit possible is 41. Note that the damage boosts stack additively rather than multiplicatively. Concept art Trident of the swamp work-in-progress.png|Pre-release model of the trident of the swamp Category:Old School-exclusive content